A secret romance
by Caneater
Summary: What really happens when Hermione is left all alone while Harry and Ron go on adventures? A Draco/Hermione canon-fic. R R please!
1. First Meeting

Hermione Granger carefully ladled the Polyjuice Potion into three flasks. It was her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and already they were doing something that would break fifty school rules on this snowy and heavily planned Christmas Day. Today, herself and her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, would go on a dangerous mission to try get some information about the attacks that were happening around the school during the year. They were convinced that a Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy, was behind the opening of the so-called 'Chamber of Secrets' and the attacks on the Muggle-borns. They were all going to change into different Slytherins, so that they could easily get information out of Malfoy. This changing into different people required a complex potion that the trio had been toiling over for months. Now it was ready and, finally, they would get the truth of the Chamber of Secrets.

After they added the personal items to the potion (with snide comments from Ron), Hermione advised that the three should split into separate cubicles. Once they did, Harry did a count down that would prompt them all to drink their potions down.

Except for Hermione.

She carefully placed the flask back on the stand, beside two empty places where Ron and Harry's stood only seconds before. She then waited patiently for the boys to finish their transformation.

After a short while, she heard a door bang open to her right. Harry, she surmised. Not long after, Ron came out of his cubicle and the both of them started conversing in deep and raspy voices. Noticing Hermione's absence, they banged loudly on her cubicle door (obviously not realising their brute strength.), reminding her that they need to get a move on. Hermione answered in a very high-pitched and unsure voice that they must go on without her, suggesting that something went horribly wrong with her potion. After five minutes of tiresome convincing, she heard the boys disappear out the bathroom, rumbling to each other.

With a sigh of relief, Hermione unlocked her cubicle and ventured forth, towards the dungeons. Halfway down the familiar yet creepy passage to the dungeon where Professor Snape held his Potion classes, she saw a figure coming towards her. She smiled wryly. So he had read her message. As she approached the figure, she stopped under a torch that hung in a bracket, making him come to her. She watched as the pale orange light slowly illuminated the features of the figure. The figure was only a little taller than Hermione. It was thin and lanky, it's shirt rumpled casually and pale hands hidden inside pockets of his black trousers. Shadows slipped over the boy's body, revealing a pointed face. It was very pale, as was his blond hair, which was artfully slicked back. His grey eyes watched her closely. Hermione blinked in surprise to see that his eyes did not show the all too familiar hatred. They were very neutral, neither hating nor liking her.

"You've come," Hermione said to Draco. He allowed a small smile before adjusting his position so that he leaned casually on the stone wall.

"Of course," he intoned, with a slight nod of his head.

"Well," Hermione started off nervously. "Well, we made a Polyjuice Potion."

"Ah, our top student breaking the rules. That's a surprise," Draco said cynically.

Hermione ignored him, her confidence rising. "Harry and Ron are now Crabbe and Goyle respectively. They are looking for you because they have no idea where the Slytherin common room is."

"Well, I would expect them not to."

"You have to give strong evidence that you're not involved in any of the attacks or the Chamber of Secrets. That's all."

"Wait, wait. Let me get this straight," Draco said, now standing without the support of the wall, facing her. "You three think I am really behind these attacks?"

"Not me. That's why I sent you that note. I don't think it's you, Draco. I had to do this risky business in order to convince Ron and Harry that you're not guilty. I do have a lead, however. Also..." Hermione reached into a small brown bag that was slung over her shoulders. She withdrew a folded piece of parchment and gave it to Draco. "I didn't want to show this to them. It would be much better if you do."

"This wasn't part of the deal Granger," Draco growled. Nevertheless, he took the parchment from her. For a brief second, their fingers touched. A tiny shiver ran down Hermione's spine. But before a gasp emitted from her lips, Draco's pale fingers slipped the parchment into his pocket.

"This means nothing, Granger. Nothing." Draco smirked momentarily. "See you on Monday after dinner then."

"After dinner," Hermione muttered quietly. She turned on her heel and retraced her steps back to Moaning Murtle's bathroom. The trade was fair, Hermione thought. Draco's innocence, for Charms and Transfiguration lessons after dinner. Nobody would know, thankfully. Reaching her destination, Hermione reached into the bag again, retrieving a smaller sheet of parchment. Inside was a spell that she knew that would go wrong. Fortunately, the side effects were common enough to be treated over a short time. She took a few deep reassuring breaths, praying that the spell would go wrong. For once in her life, Hermione did not want her talent to work. Not this time. Please, please...

"Felis cattus!" she cried, turning her wand upon herself. The spell was instantaneous. Short but soft fur sprouted all over her face and hands. Her eyesight changed to a more monotonous state, although everything just seemed so much sharper than before. She felt one or two somethings peek from her hair and a horrible feeling came over her as she felt a tall bushy tail creep from the bottom of her spine...

Finally, the transformation was complete. Hermione looked at herself into the spotted mirror that lay opposite a broken sink. Black cat fur lined her face and covered her hands completely. Her eyes had a gold-green sheen to it, the pupils reduced to thin black discs. Cat's eyes... Two ears poked from her bushy hair, twitching at every sound that came from every corner of the desolate bathroom.

Purrrfect.

She went back to her cubicle, locking it behind her. As soon as she heard Harry and Ron's hurried footsteps into the bathroom, she immediately covered her furry face with her robes, and waited for them to open the door and tell them that their mission was indeed fruitless.


	2. Ancient Runes Class

Hermione rushed to her first Ancient Runes class. This was one of the new classes that Hermione chose for her third year. She was just beginning to master her Time Turner, although she nearly bumped into herself on the way to class. She made a mental note to map out her way to each class more carefully.

She arrived at the classroom just as the last person filed in. She slipped in the door just as it closed. The classroom, Hermione noticed, was of moderate size. There were old slabs inscribed with ruins on tables on either sides of the classroom and on the walls hung a multitude of posters with ruins, and Hermione hoped that one day she would be able to translate them. She then noticed that everyone else was seated and waiting for her to seat herself.

She blushed as she made her way to the only remaining seat in the classroom. Her head was bowed low, her hair loose, so she could not see the person who sat next to her. The professor started to speak and Hermione jolted up in attention, drinking in everything she could… until a voice interrupted her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Granger?" Hermione winced as she realized her mistake. She knew that voice anywhere. It followed Harry, Ron and her everyday, never ceasing to leave them, constantly teasing them... She looked to the voice and found the familiar pointed and pale face of Draco Malfoy. He was reclining in the desk, his arm draped around the back. His shirt was un-tucked although his hair was artfully slicked back. He sneered at Hermione.

"Since when do you take Ancient Ruins?" Hermione hissed malevolently, backing away from Draco.

"My father," the boy responded, looking at his carefully manicured nails, feigning boredom. "He wanted me to take this accursed subject. For what reason, I have no idea. I'm sure it'll be very boring. Lucky I'm sitting next you, Mudblood." He leaned close to her. Hermione leaned the opposite direction, although enchanted by how well the boy smelled.

"I told you not to call me that," Hermione muttered softly, trying not to fall out of her desk. Draco ignored Hermione, going back to his original position. "And under no circumstance will I let you copy my work," Hermione said, although louder than what she intended. She earned a scolding from the professor. Hermione blushed again and slid back into her seat. She opened the book in earnest and started to read.

A few minutes later, they were given a simple assignment to complete for the end of the lesson. Hermione immediately went to work, while Draco was still studying his fingernails.

"Granger," he said, sounding a little bored. Hermione glared at Draco, covering her work with her sleeve. "Aren't you going to help me a little bit?"

Hermione went back to her assignment, scribbling furiously. Draco smiled and leaned towards her, his smell strangely enticing her. His lips brushed her ear. She stiffened visibly. Draco chuckled hauntingly.

"Oh, please Granger. This would mean so much to me." Hermione did not budge, but deepened herself more in her translation, pretending not to hear Draco. But she did, every word of his. She also noticed how close his hand was to her leg, how his lips were so close to biting her ear playfully, or kiss her neck… she shook such thoughts from her head with a few blinks. But what she imagined became slowly true:

Draco's hand ventured onto her thigh, his touch tickling her slightly. He tightened his hold slightly, while his other hand seductively brushed stray strands of hair from her neck. Just as his lips pressed onto her neck, she started quickly. With a rush of hurried words and parchment, she pushed her work towards him, and quickly turned away from him, desperate for the lesson to end soon.

Draco chuckled again. "Thank you, Granger. I'm sure I can arrange thanks sometime."

"No need, Malfoy. Just - just don't do that again. If you just ask next time, I will give it to you."

The lesson finally ended, and Hermione rushed out of the classroom, while Draco smirked in victory, handing both his and Hermione's work to the professor before sauntering to his next class.


	3. The Hospital Wing

Hermione woke up to a bright and sunny morning. The sun was streaming into the room, filling it with it's glorious light. She frowned as she looked to find unfamiliar surroundings. She then realized that she was in the hospital wing, sitting in a chair.

Then she remembered.

They had spent the last night in the Shrieking Shack, finding the real truth about Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, as well as the rest of the group of boys that had once been James Potter's friends. Ron had broken his leg and had to be taken to the hospital wing before Hermione and Harry went back in time to save Harry's godfather from the dreaded Dementors' Kiss. So they went back to the hospital wing afterwards to stay with Ron and recover. She probably fell asleep in the chair whilst talking to Ron and Harry.

But at least her questions that were asked throughout the course of the year have been fully answered. She now knew everything about the Marauders Map and why it was used. She knew the truth behind Sirius Black's accusation, and his escape from Azkaban. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione remembered that Sirius was safe from any Dementors, safe on the back of Hagrid's Hippogriff, Buckbeak.

She then discovered that neither Ron nor Harry were in their beds. Fear gripped her momentarily and possibilities instantly sprung to her mind. _What if they were taken for questioning? What if Professor Snape had told the Minister about their wanderings the night before and they were taken to be punished? Maybe I could - _

Before she could branch out on solutions, Madam Pomphrey walked past. In a few words, she informed her that Ron was moved to another bed, and that Harry left just ten minutes ago. Hermione breathed a second sigh of relief. She knew that Harry desperately needed to be alone after last night, so she decided to check up on Ron. She stood up and walked from in between the two beds.

"Granger." 

Someone was calling her. Someone with an unmistakable sneering voice that always meant trouble. She traced the source of the voice to Draco Malfoy, who was lying in a bed that was opposite Ron's, clutching a bloody tissue to his nose. She suddenly knew why Ron was moved to a different bed.

But Draco didn't look like he was in a good state. His nose was a horrible purple colour and he was much more pale than usual. Judging from the amount of blood stained tissues around him, it looked like he lost a lot of it. But this didn't make her take an ounce pity for him.

"What are you doing _here_, Malfoy?" Hermione asked coldly. "Surely if you have a head cold, you can just get a spoon of Pepperup Potion from Madam Pomphrey."

Draco sneered. He replied, "You lay a good punch on me the other day, Granger. Pomphrey fixed the broken nose, but it won't stop bleeding. Started this morning and, strangely, it hasn't stopped. Is this your doing? Because it's either that or those Weasley twins are on to m-"

Draco was suddenly interrupted: Hermione had her wand out, pressed to Draco's throat. She stood over him, her breath coming up in frustrated hisses.

"Listen here, you spoiled child! I'm sick and tired of your complaints and your bullying and your lies! I'm telling you now to stop this!" she cried, prodding Draco with her wand on every second word. "Stop trying to blame all your problems and frustration and boredom on other people! I'm sick of it!

Draco raised his eyebrows slightly and swallowed hard, as it was difficult when he had a sharp stick pressed to his throat. But nevertheless he spoke.

"Fine."

"Fine?!" Hermione was outrageous. "What do you mean 'fine?' Are you just going to stop doing all these things and just..."

Draco let the girl rant on. She now abandoned her position over him and her wand was absently put back in one of the hidden pockets of her robes. Her arms flapped dramatically and her head was raised to the ceiling as if she was lecturing it, and not him. At least the wand was off Draco's throat. He visibly relaxed, watching Hermione with a small smile. Suddenly, she stopped talking. Her hands flopped down to her side, looking helplessly at Draco.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh yes," Draco replied vaguely.

Hermione glared at him suspiciously. "So you'll promise not to hurt us anymore?"

"Everything that will happen will definitely be planned. I will tell you prior to the day."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine. I have to go visit Ron then." Hermione turned and continued down the aisle towards the more deserted end of the hospital wing.

"Hermione."

She stopped completely. That was the first time Draco had ever called her by her first name. It sounded so strange to her ears. She looked over her shoulder.  
"Come sit with me for a while."

Hermione blinked. It was a strange request, even coming from the lips of this Slytherin boy. _Lips?_ She thought outrageously. _This has nothing to do with his lips!_ Nevertheless, she went to the chair beside Draco's bed, similar to the one she spent the night in. She shivered at the prospect that Draco was watching her sleep this morning.

"Talk," he said.

Hermione smiled and started to tell Draco the last night's events. She trusted Draco enough for him to know these things. But then again, it didn't take much to gain Hermione's trust. So she told him about Lupin being a werewolf, Sirius being innocent and Pettigrew being the real culprit.

"Wait, wait, wait," Draco interrupted. "So Pettigrew was Wea – Ron's rat for how long?"

"Thirteen years."

"Wow. I never knew that you can stay in that form for that long."

"Me either."

A silence passed between them. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. She stiffened, even though a tiny shock ran through her.

_What the..._

"Thank you." Draco was smiling, not sneering, but smiling at Hermione. And she found herself smiling back. Making a quick decision, she dug into a pocket of her robe and brought out a piece of parchment. On it was a simple incantation written in Hermione's small and neat handwriting.

"What's that?" Draco stiffened again, thinking that Hermione would put another hex on him. The Griffindor girl noticed Draco's discomfort.

"Don't worry Mal – I mean Draco," Hermione said hurriedly. "It's just the counter-spell. I had to research it, just in case."

She released Draco's hand and withdrew her wand again. Waving the wooden stick, she read the enchantment on the piece of parchment in front of her. The counter-spell was instantaneous. Draco's nose changed slowly from purple to pale white, and the blood stopped flowing.

"God, Granger. I think this is the one and only good thing you've done for me," said Draco, dabbing at his nose to make sure that there was no blood left.

Hermione said nothing, but looked at him for a few long minutes instead, as if to examine him. A strange tingle whirled through her as she lingered on his pale blue eyes. As she was about to say something, a vague voice came from somewhere down the hospital wing.

"'Mione?"

Hermione tore her gaze away from Draco, blushing slightly. "That must be Ron," she said quietly. She put her wand away and held the parchment in front of him. "This probably won't be the last time that I will help you, Draco Malfoy." She threw the parchment away into a bin with a flick of her wrist. Robes flared out slightly as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Draco was now sitting up completely. "So we're not enemies then?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder, her bushy hair framing her oval face. "Well, Draco. We did agree to some sort of truce. It was only a few minutes ago." She smiled swiftly before walking down the aisle towards Ron's pleading voice.

Draco blinked a few times before realizing what happened was not a dream. Smiling slightly, he threw the blue duvet off him, bloody tissues flying in all directions. Draco strode down the aisle in the opposite direction that Hermione went a few seconds earlier. He felt like he could accomplish anything... until a very stern Mrs. Pomphrey stopped him, and inquired where he was going. Before he could stammer a reply, she ordered him to stay in bed until she officially discharged him.

With a scowl distorting his noble features, he trudged back to his bed. Not far away, Hermione was bending over Ron's bed. He could hear her fussing over his leg, which was now bound in bandages.

A jolt in his stomach made him realize that he would never have friends that would care that much for him. Not even his new-formed friendship was strong enough for her to care that much for Draco. She loved her Griffindor friends too much. But did she care about the Houses? Draco wondered.

Or was the jolt in his stomach. A pang of jealousy...? Impossible! Draco waved the thought away with an irritable jolt of his long fingered hand.

_Impossible...?_


	4. On The Train

"Oh dear," Hermione muttered to herself. Wand in one hand, she enchanted her chest of belongings to float behind her. With another incantation, she summoned a teetering pile of books, that couldn't fit into her trunk, into her arms. Looking around the tower of books in her arms, she carefully made her way to scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express. The platform was full of students bustling with their trunks and owls, trying to get onto the train that was scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes. Glittery purple smoke rose from the front of the train, obscuring the platform with a dim haze.

Hermione struggled to see through the haze, and could not see any further than two meters ahead of her. And sooner than she expected it, she bumped into someone, causing the all the books in her arms to scatter on the floor. "Oh!" she cried. She bent down to quickly gather her books. "I'm so sorry."

"No, let me help you Granger."

The voice was so hauntingly familiar, she had to look up. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. He went down to his haunches to gather the fallen books.

"Uh, thank you, Draco," she muttered softly, taking _Hogwarts, A History_ into her arms.

"No problem Granger. I have a lot to owe you." He looked up at Hermione. A few blond strands falling into his face. "It's the least that I could do."

Hermione felt his eyes on her face. Her face burning, she looked up again. Draco gave her one of his genuine smiles before placing his hand on the last book. But instead of feeling the leathery cover of their Potions book, he felt a small warm and smooth hand. Looking down, Draco found his hand covering Hermione's. She gasped in surprise, quickly withdrawing her hand away from his as though it was being burned.

"Sorry, Granger," Draco drawled softly. "Didn't know you didn't like Potions that much." Hermione laughed nervously. She took the book from Draco, careful not to touch his fingers. She didn't want anything to happen between them. It was awkward enough for them to be seen as friends, even for Hermione.

"Need help?" A familiar voice emerged separated itself from the mumble of the students surrounding the two students. A tall red head detached himself from the bustling crowd. His smile was instantly vanished when he saw Draco.

"Hermione!" he cried. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He took Hermione's books from her, his chin resting on the Potions book. "Let's go, before he kills us." With a sneer at Draco's direction, he turned and set off towards the train.

"Um, I'm sorry... for...that," Hermione muttered apologetically.

"It's okay. I understand. See you later, Granger." He was gone before Hermione could say anything else, Draco disappeared into the purple smoke. She sighed, and headed off in the direction where Ron disappeared. Following the sound of Ron calling out to his twin brothers Fred and George, she made her way to the train, finding a compartment for Harry, Ron, herself and a few other friends... that did not include Draco Malfoy.

"So-so Sirius Black isn't a real criminal?" Neville Longbottom stuttered, outraged at the turn of events. Harry smiled and nodded. He was telling the whole compartment of the adventure in the Shrieking Shack involving their now retired Professor Remus Lupin, the escaped convict Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Professor Severus Snape.   
Harry had just received the letter from his godfather, and his friends were so curious, he couldn't help telling them.

Hermione was immersed in _Hogwarts, A History_ for the hundredth time. But she paid scant attention to what was written on the pages, or Harry's re-telling of the Shrieking Shack fro that matter. She was thinking back to the day to where she told the same story to Draco Malfoy. She smiled slightly as she remembered Draco listening attentively, how he held her hand afterwards...

What was she thinking?! _He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's Sake! She couldn't like Draco! What would Ron and Harry think? What would anyone think? Everyone thought that they hated each other... But what if they kept the relationship a secret? What if...?  
_

_Snap out of it! Come on Hermione. Be real,_ she chided herself. She blinked a few times, trying in vain to clear her head of a boy that had a pale complexion, a pointed face, eyes as cold as snow in winter, his lips so nicely formed, she could almost...

"Damn it!" she cried out loud. The whole carriage stopped and looked at Hermione. She blinked and realized she swore out loud. "Uh," she stammered after a short silence. But then the compartment door slid open and Ron stepped in.

"The carriage lady is coming," he grumbled. "She's just taking her time with the Slytherins. I swear Blaize is trying to chat her up." The whole carriage burst into fits of laughter. Hermione was saved and she used the opportunity to quietly slip out of the door, forgotten by everyone. With a sigh of relief, she walked down the passage of the train. She walked slowly, her head down in thought.

_Why is Draco Malfoy in her head?_ She despised him because of what she did to her friends and herself, but that day in the hospital wing changed everything. Why, oh why, did she punch Draco that day? Yeah, it was brave but then this wouldn't happen. But it would happen sooner or later. Hermione frowned slightly. That was true...  
_What is happening in your head, Hermione? You should not be thinking such things!_

She stepped through an open door into a room where the train was connected to another carriage. Here, there was no one to bother her. Sinking to the floor, she leaned against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her teeth were gritted in frustration.

"Why can't I get you out of my head, Malfoy?" she muttered quietly.

"You know, Granger, you should check your surroundings before saying something like that," said a voice, making her eyes snap open. So she wasn't alone. Opposite where she sat, stood Draco Malfoy. He leaned against the train wall casually, his one hand in his pocket of his Muggle jeans. He wore a shirt that was open at the neck, showing his well formed collar bones. She blushed furiously at his discovery. She didn't know what to say. Instead:

"Why are you here?" she asked defiantly.

"I had to make an excuse to get out of the carriage. Can't get privacy these days when Pansy Parkinson is after me," he replied offhandedly.

"Why did you want to get out of the carriage?" Hermione couldn't help asking it. There could be a chance.

"A certain girl plagues my mind. I needed to take a walk to sort myself out," he said casually.

Hermione's heart started to beat faster. _Was it really...?_

After a moment of rather awkward silence, Draco made for the door to the carriage where Hermione had come from.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, standing up. "Might I ask who plagues your mind?"   
Draco smirked and turned towards the girl. "Funny that the same person asks me that question."

Hermione's heart felt like it was pumping ice-cream. She couldn't speak, as her mouth was so dry. Draco stepped closer to her, covering the remaining ground between them. He was so close to Hermione, that he could feel the heat coming off his body. Draco then tentatively slid his arm around her waist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione was so shocked that she did not respond by the time Draco pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said while withdrawing his arm from her waist. "Obviously you don't feel the same way."

Again, he made for the door. Hermione's reflexes reacted, grasping his arm and twisted him around with such strength that surprised herself and Draco. Her other hand resting lightly on his chest, she kissed him, and he responded quickly. Wrapping both arms around her, he drew Hermione closer to him and deepened the kiss. Hermione moaned slightly as she felt Draco's tongue exploring her mouth. Releasing her grip from his arm, her hand made her way to Draco's neck. She caressed it lightly before throwing both her arms around him.

_Somehow, this feels right..._


	5. Just Another Night

Giving an excuse to Harry and Ron about going to the library to research some arcane object that Professor Snape pulled from the top of his head, Hermione Granger stepped out of the portrait hole and into the familiar stone corridor. Without hesitation she set off directly opposite of the library, her robes flying in her haste. After a series of maze-like passages, she turned a sharp left and found herself in the dungeon vicinity. The first classroom on her right was Hermione's final destination.

It was deserted and it seemed it had not been used in many years. The candles were lit along the brackets along the walls and a few in the small chandelier above the room, giving the room a rosy glow. Unused desks faced a grimy blackboard at the head of the classroom. Long Gothic windows lined the sides of the classroom. At one of them stood a young man. He seemed lost in his own world and thoughts, his eyes staring unseeingly into the misty grounds below. He was tall, bearing a thin frame. His white blonde hair was slicked back skilfully revealing a pale and pointed face, complete with a thin mouth and cold blue eyes. His robes were discarded on a nearby desk. His hands here deep in his black trousers, his white shirt ruffled and untucked. Around his neck hung a long silver and green scarf.

Hermione smiled as she took off her own robes, revealing a knee long skirt and a neat shirt. A thick gold and red scarf was double tucked, hanging neatly on her breasts. She sat herself in a desk that was nearest to where the young man stood.

"Draco?" she whispered softly, although not uncertain. This was only to get him out of his muse. And it did, as Draco Malfoy blinked slowly, smiling as he did so. The Griffindor witch stood up and leaned on the other side of the long window.

"How are you?" she continued, determined to get most of his attention. Draco moved swiftly to her, placing his palms at the side of her head. She smiled knowingly and briefly touched his face with a delicate hand.

"You're cold."

"I was standing by the window." Draco's equally cold hand brushed a strand of hair that was falling out of Hermione's bun. She closed her eyes, biting her lip gently. She felt his fingers trail around her face and brush her lips. Then she felt his lips, releasing Hermione's hold on his own. He bit them softly, preserving his taste on her lips. Hermione's hands found his scarf and intertwined her fingers around it.

To her disgruntlement, Draco parted slowly. She opened her eyes. She felt her long fingers venture to her scarf and pick it loose as to gain access to her pale neck.

"I'm fine by the way," Draco smirked, his pointed face close to hers. "How are you?"

Hermione smiled and replied wistfully, "Well, if you want to really find out, then..."

Draco smiled slightly and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started slow and methodical. Hermione moaned in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck to stop her knees from crashing to the floor. Draco took an arm and wrapped it around her waist, dragging her closer to him. The tip of his tongue briefly touched Hermione's lips. She immediately opened her mouth, letting Draco's tongue explore familiar territory. He felt her hand clench his ruffled collar tightly, while he put his other hand around her waist.

They eventually came up for air. They looked at each other intently with their foreheads pressed together, taking in intricate features of the other's face. Stolen kisses were exchanged, and then Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. Draco stroked her hair lightly, once again looking out of the large window, into the misty beyond.

"What's the problem?" she finally asked him in a soft voice that only Draco could hear.

"Father," Draco whispered back. Hermione's hands slipped under his arms, running her fingers up and down his back, soothing the Slytherin boy slightly. "He's coming back soon, you know."

"I know."

"I'm scared."

Fingers stopped moving, now flat on Draco's back. He stretched his neck, now looking up to the small chandelier above. Hermione turned her face into his neck and nuzzled it affectionately with her nose. She kissed his neck a few times. When she spoke, her lips vibrated softly against his neck, sending a familiar sensation through Draco's body.

"YOU BASTARD!"

A shout was sounded from somewhere in the classroom. Hermione look up and saw a red-headed figure hurtling towards them. She immediately could identify him.  
"Ron!" she cried helplessly, for it did not stop his furious advance. He pushed her roughly away from Draco. She almost fell over a chair. Her hair fell out of its hold, making long brown tresses cascade down her shoulders, neck and face, impairing her vision.

Sweeping her hair out of her face, she saw a sight that made her gasp loudly. Ron pinned Draco smartly to the wall, making sure he did not move. His right hand pummelled Draco's pale and pointed face in a pulp against the wall with a murderous

motivation.

"RON!" Hermione screamed again. She didn't move, but instead took out her wand and pointed it at the Griffindor boy. "Petrificus Totalis!" she cried. Almost immediately, Ron froze and fell to the classroom floor like a board. "Don't touch him!" she said sharply. Draco moved away from Ron, with his hands in the air telling her that he didn't do anything. She walked over to the red-head and kneeled next to him.

"Why?" she asked simply. She tapped his freckled wrist with her wand, muttering the spell's counter. Ron sat up and moved his jaw a few times before speaking.

"I should ask you the same question," he replied coolly. Hermione buried her face in her hands, on the brink of tears. She couldn't cry in front of two of her most trusted friends. She just couldn't. Her hands came down with a tired sigh.

"This has been happening a while, Ron," she eventually said.

"I can see that." His face was bright red with anger, but his voice was ice cold. He stared past Hermione where she presumed where Draco stood.

"Please," she said in a small pleading voice. "Please don't tell Harry." Ron continues to look at Draco, as if he didn't hear her. He then looked at her, his green eyes blazing furiously.

"Oh, I will." He saw tears well up in Hermione's eyes, but then added, "But I won't if you end it with him."

"No!" she cried. She stood up quickly and stepped back into Draco's warm chest. His arms didn't enfold her, but the comfort of his presence near her was good enough. "I won't do it!"

"Then I'll tell Harry."

"There's has to be another way!"  
Ron stood up and shook his head sadly. He glanced at Draco. "I don't like you with this guy anyway. Imagine how Harry would feel if I told him. Imagine how I must feel now!"

Now Hermione curled her fists into balls of anger. It was her turn to become angry.  
"I don't care about how you feel about my choice of men!" she shouted at Ron furiously. "I don't care if he's your worst enemy! You have NO right to interfere in my life!" She then took up Draco's hand as though it was proof that they loved each other. Draco then had his other encircle her waist.

Ron turned away, as though he was sickened of seeing the both of them together.   
"How long?" His voice was shaking.

"About a year or so," Hermione replied quietly.

"AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO YOU!!" Ron roared, his voice echoing loudly in the classroom.

"It was all to convince you that we were sworn enemies, Ron!"

"Even though he's called you a...a...a whatever he calls you, or when you made your teeth enlarge? Were those just planned?" Ron had now turned around, staring madly at the most unlikely couple he's ever seen.

"Yes, they were all planned."

"And what about that punch last year?" he asked weakly, hardly daring to believe it.

"That was when this all started," Hermione replied softly, turning her face away from the red-head.

"I don't believe this," he muttered, running his fingers through his red hair. "I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF IT!"

"You don't have to if you don't want to! But the fact is that I love Dra-"

"How can you love that git Hermione? He's done so much to us. As friends. As family! How can you?" The last words were spoken in a whisper. He turned once again, making his way to the door. "I'm going to tell Harry."

"No!" Hermione cried desperately. She turned towards Draco. His bruises have just surfaced, marks of purple and blue against the pale contrast of his skin. "I'm sorry Draco." Tears streamed down her face, but Draco wiped them away with thin fingers. He kissed her lightly. She closed her eyes long after they parted, as though it will savour the last touch. She felt his lips caress her ear.  
"

I'll see you on Friday then," they said softly. "The classroom next to McGonagall's." Hermione's eyes opened and squeezed his hand in response. They both anticipated Ron's arrival. They decided to make like they would break up, just so that everyone could be happy. They couldn't give up their relationship just yet. They were the refuge that they found in each other, and no one else.

Draco gave a prolonged kiss of farewell under Hermione's jaw, where he made many red marks the night before. Hermione's wit with magic made them disappear before anyone could find out about them. Draco then grabbed his robes and sauntered out of the classroom sullenly without a glance.

"There, now that we've sorted that out, we can go back to the common room," said Ron, his anger now replaced by arrogance and pride. "I'm seriously stuck on the question about the Hippogriff feather and the compass..."

They both stepped out of the classroom, and headed towards the Griffindor common room. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see a pale face look back at her. She smiled and continued to follow Ron, silently anticipating her next meeting with Draco.


	6. I'm Sorry part one

"You deserved it!" Hermione shouted. She stalked angrily passed Draco. The pale faced boy stammered as she reached the door.

"Hermione," he said desperately, for that was the only thing he could think of saying to her, but it was enough to make her stop and turn in the doorway. Her hazel eyes were burning with anger as she stared him down and her hands were balled into tight fists. "I couldn't help it!" Draco was saying. "He started it!"

"I don't care!" she retaliated angrily.  
"He started talking badly of mother! How would you feel if he did the same to you?"  
A silence passed between them.

"That gives you NO reason to attack Harry while his back was turned, Draco! It was right of Professor Moody to turn you into a ferret, even though it was against the rules."

Draco slumped into a desk in defeat. He stared at his hands before him, his white blonde hair falling into his face. They were in an unoccupied classroom that they had found a few months back. Draco and Hermione had been meeting here for a long time, without Harry and Ron knowing. If they did... Draco did not want to think of the consequences that would follow.

It was then that Hermione approached him and seated herself in a desk opposite him, reaching tentatively for his hand. He snatched it away angrily and glared up at her.  
"You're in love with Potter," he spat. Hermione withdrew her hand in shock. Draco stood up dramatically. "You _know _it's true! You're always covering him when he's in trouble, and you're always with him when he's not feeling happy. If him and Weasley have a fight, you're always with _him_! And it's just because he survived that attack from You Know Who!" Draco's face softened slightly and he said, "I thought you knew better, Granger." He turned away from her, hiding the bitter disappointment and the oncoming tears.

"That's because he's my _friend_ Draco," said Hermione. He could hear her voice was thick with emotion. "I cover for him because he's my friend. I don't love Harry. And besides, he doesn't need me. He's got Cho Chang to chase after. I thought that we could...could..." Hermione's voice broke and never spoke again.

Draco's eyes widened and he almost turned around. He forgot his face was wet with tears and his eyes were blotchy and red. For that moment he forgot his pride as a Malfoy... not that it ever mattered anyway.

"We could...?" asked Draco very softly. Hermione didn't complete the sentence but Draco could feel she was very close to him. She then wrapped her arms around Draco's thin waist, giving the youth immediate comfort, and she lay her head on his shoulder, her brown hair spilling down onto his chest.

"I'm sorry..."


	7. I'm sorry part two

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling or any of the chars in the stories.

HOWEVER, I do own the storyline. Don't steal. Just read and review^^

___________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm sorry," Draco repeated softly. "I was acting instinctively. I - I was jealous, alright? Because Potter is -"

" - your nemesis," Hermione finished solemly. "I know."

A long silence afterwards...

Draco turned around and enfolded Hermione in his thin arms, his pointed chin resting atop her brown head. "It's a pity that they put an age restriction on the Triwizard Tournament," he mused softly.

Hermione felt Draco's voice reverberating through his chest. "And for good reason! People _have_ died in the past, Draco," Hermione said skeptically.

The Slytherin chuckled softly. "They have?" he asked jokingly. But Hermione pinched her lover's arm and Draco yelped in pain. Hurriedly, she lifted her head and hushed him with a finger on his mouth.

"_You_ weren't paying attention," she whispered.

Draco opened his mouth and gave Hermione's finger a small lick. "I was too busy looking at you," he said disarmingly.

Hermione glared at him, although her flushed face showed that she was clearly flattered by the comment. "That doesn't mean that you can't pay -"

"Shut up Granger," Draco sneered. He took Hermione's hand away from his mouth and leaned in for a soft, tender, and apologetic kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Apologetic it is...SO sorry, It's been such a long time. I have completed the series...And I haven't had much time to submit it on here. So here comes a barrage of chapters to entertain the Dramione fans and to get more reviews...O_o. But thanks to those who have already reviewed and read the fic. I appreciate it, however few :)


	8. SPEW

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling or any of the characters that feature in this fic.

HOWEVER I do own the actual fic. So don't steal. Just read and review:)

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you join SPEW?"

"What's _that_?"

"It's the Society of Promotion for Elfish Welfare."

"Oh?"

"So, will you join?"

Draco lifted his head from Hermione's shoulder, strands of white blond hair falling into his grey eyes. The Griffindor and Slytherin had been sitting corner in the long-deserted classroom, keeping the closed door in view. Draco sat with his back leaning on the wall. Hermione was nestled in between his legs, her back warmed by his chest.

"What is it about?" asked Draco, his voice now by her ear.

"It's about promoting the rights of house elves. They work so hard and no one pays them. They get no leave or holidays, never mind - "

"Hold on Granger," Draco cut in suddenly. "You want the house elves to get _paid_?"

"Of course! They can't do _all_ that work for no - "

"Granger," Draco interrupted. "The house elves don't _want_ to be paid. They like getting tortured and maul - "

"You _torture_ your house elf?" Hermione said in a horrified whisper. She turned to face Draco. His silver-blond hair and grey eyes did not seem attractive to her anymore. "How _could_ you?"

"He's very clumsy. He burns the dinner sometimes. Just a clamping in the oven should do," Draco said casually.

Hermione stared at him in horror. She got to her feet and started to back away slowly from Draco. "How _could_ you?" she repeated in a whisper. "How can you treat a magical creature that actually has feelings and rights? They should be cared for!" Hermione's voice started rising.

Draco stood up, his brow wrinkled with his frown. "House elves don't have to be cared for," Draco said. "I don't expect Mud - you...kind of people to know these kind of things!"

Hermione stopped and glared at him. "You want to say it, don't you?" she said in a dangerously soft tone. "Just say it then!" she spat.

"Fine!" Draco shouted. "_Mudbloods_ who don't _own_ house elves!"

Hermione's breath caught. "You actually said it," she said almost to herself. Then she raised her voice to a shout, "You were just _dying_ to say that, weren't you, Malfoy? From the start!"

"Yes, Granger. I was!" Draco heard himself retort.

Hermione glared at Draco for a moment. She shook her head. "That's it," she muttered. She took up her box with the SPEW badges and stormed out of the classroom door.

"Fine!" Draco bellowed and followed her out, and started out in the opposite direction. He marched into a second year and looked at the small boy with an angry sneer. He pushed him violently out of the way so that he could continue his rage to the Slytherin common room.

Well, there's your chapter. Hermione and Draco's huge and stupid fight about SPEW. I had to make it part of the actual storyline and of course it had to be something stupid that the two characters had totally opposite views about the issue. So, I thought this was pretty perfect.

PLEASE read and review.

And hope you enjoyed it :)


	9. The Bathroom in the Dungeon

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling, or any other characters in this fic.

HOWEVER I do own the actual storyline. So don't steal, just read and review^^.

(Funny how this disclaimer thing changes a little everytime I type it...Gives it something personal, doesn't it?^^)

___________________________________________________________________________________

Draco couldn't concentrate after the next few days, and everyone was noticing too.

He no longer taunted first and second years and he was flying so badly in Quidditch practice. He almost cost Slytherin the Championship in their match against Hufflepuff that week. Luckily, the snitch had literally placed itself into Draco's hand, winning the match by only 20 points. While the rest of the team were celebrating their victory, Draco was found taking long walks through the castle, trying to ease his troubled mind.

Every time he thought of Hermione, he found that he couldn't breathe anymore and his vision would start to spin.

Despite this, Draco found that he could think of nothing _but_ Hermione.

* * * *

Hermione couldn't concentrate after the next few days and everyone was noticing too.

When she first introduced the SPEW society, she was full of gutso. She was forcing students to join the society, stuffing her homemade badges into their hands. Now it seems that she had totally given up and was disinterested. The box of pamphlets and badges lay at the bottom of her trunk, now forgotten.

She paid no attention to any of her classes and only her raised her hand once that week only to ask if she could use the bathroom.

Harry and Ron tried to cheer her up by bringing her to the Slytherin vs Hufflepuff match on Saturday, sure that Hufflepuff would pummel Slytherin. Twenty minutes into the match, Hermione disappeared.

A Ravenclaw third-year had seen her under the grandstands with her wand out.

She was crying.

A few days after the Quidditch match, Hermione was making her way to Potions class. The dank passages and dungeons perfectly suited her mood that day. She walking aways from Harry and Ron (who were talking very animatedly about Quidditch), books clamped tightly to her chest, quiet and reserved.

Suddenly, Hermione felt her arm being pulled strongly, away from Ron and Harry. She protested quietly before she found herself being dragged into an empty bathroom. She saw a flash of white blond as the door closed.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing, Draco?" Hermione cried, appalled.

"Sshh Granger! We'll be caught if you don't keep quiet!" Draco whispered, checking the door.

"Why are you here, Draco?" Hermione said exasperatedly.  
Draco turned. "I'm here because..." He ran his fingers through his blond hair, looking at her. "Merlin, I don't actually know why." He made for the door.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, reaching out for him. Her books dropped onto the damp floor. She didn't care because Draco stopped.

And turned.

Hermione noticed his eyes were shadowed by lack of sleep, his cheeks hollow and his pale skin pulled tight over his skull. Despite his appearance, Hermione still felt a jolt in her stomach every time she looked at him...How tall he was, his slender body, his blond eyelashes framing his cold grey eyes, his white blond hair that hung over his eyes, his long, thin fingers...

She glanced at herself in the rust speckled mirrors. Her brown eyes were slightly red from crying just moments before, her skin was blotchy, her nose red. Her hair was the worst part. It was like an explosion, unkempt and untamed. Hermione never bothered to drag a comb through it, or even to make it neat.

"Listen, I don't think either of us took this break-up lightly." Hermione said quietly, looking down at her shoes.

"How do you know I'm upset about the stupid break-up, Granger? How do you know I'm not upset about, oh, the Quidditch match last Saturday?" Draco spat.

"You won the Quidditch match last Saturday," Hermione pointed out. "And you've never spoken a word about or to Harry and Ron in the past two weeks, and you've been avoiding me. A lot."

"Okay, Granger," Draco snapped. "Yeah, you and your damn brilliant mind has got me all figured out!"

He leaned resignedly on the wall, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets.

There was a short silence.

"We can't go back to where we were," Hermione said quietly. Draco looked up at her. She was chewing the end of her robe sleeve nervously. He felt a little sympathy for her, standing in the middle of a large bathroom, looking lost and alone.

But she was right, as usual. The risk was always so high every time they met. But now it has been way too long, and it was a matter of time before someone found out about it. But his feelings for her were still strong, and Draco had never dealt with such things before.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

At first, Hermione didn't answer and Draco waited patiently. Then he heard the sound of her crying.

"I don't know, Draco," Hermione sobbed. "I still love you, but I know we can't go on. I really don't know what to do now, Draco. I just don't..." She diminished into tears and sniffles.

Draco couldn't stand it. Soon he, too, would start crying. He made his way to Hermione, enfolding his thin arms around her as she cried into his chest softly. Draco rested his pointed chin on the top of Hermione's head, waiting for the crying to subside.

No words were spoken for a long time, but Draco had a feeling that the both of them would be missing Potions class today.

It's not really a make-up...But it's a kind of a 'I still love you' type thing. Wish this kinda thing happened to me. Story of my life, huh? Obviously not this one...I would love to have a secret relationship with a tall, skinny, white blond teenager:)

Review PLEASE! Not if you're Marc (Jess's Marc that is). You don't have to ^^

Hope you enjoyed:)


	10. Rememberance

One last time...

*takes a deep breath*

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Harry Potter(the book), JK Rowling, or the chars in this fic.

HOWEVER I do own the storyline. No touchie, no stealie, just lookie...and enjoyie, and reviewie :D

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione loved Sunday mornings.

It was the only day of the week that she could relax. The rest of the week she was in the office: organising, attending meetings, sitting through paperwork...

Yeah, Sunday mornings were the best.

Hermione spent her Sunday morning in the lounge...slash library. She kept all her historical diaries and books in this room. This was her sanctary, where her passion for history was kept alive.

Since before she attended Hogwarts, history was her favourite subject, one of her ultimate passions. Twelve years later, she was still sitting through the past in this room, trying to find out the real truth, especially about the magical world.

Her husband was very helpful in this area. Ronald Weasley had been born and raised in the magical world but even though Hermione knew more about Magical history than Ron, he still helped with the stories that he heard when he was still in his mother's household.

Hermione had a mug of tea clasped between her hands as she scoured the shelves for something to read this morning. She stopped suddenly, smiling fondly. She withdrew an old, tattered and dusty book and made her way to her comfortable wicker chair.

Setting her mug of tea on a table beside her, she gently blew off the dust that settled on the book over the years.

In dull gold lettering, Hermione could make out the title of this old book - _Hogwarts: A History_. Her smile broadened as she remembered all her years at Hogwarts. How she missed them so. All her adventures with Ron and Harry...her classes...She stroked the book fondly with one hand. But her other hand was twirling a ring around one of her fingers.

Hermione was never the one for rings. She only wore three rings: Her engagement and wedding ring that she received from Ron. The other ring, however, was a heavy-set silver ring that was on her right hand. A serpent was etched beautifully onto it, bearing the crest of someone that was neither from Ron or Hermione's family. Hermione had convinced Ron that it was a dragon, else he would suspect...

_Hermione was in the Great Hall tending to the wounded, just after the war. Many casualties had cursed wounds and jinxes that still needed to be broken and they all gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts to be healed. _

_Hermione Granger was now fervently filing through a thick book on her lap, a small cauldron was mounted above a small blue flame in front of her and a small bag of ingredients lay beside her. Taking the book off her lap, she tended to her patient. Hermione put a wet cloth to his forehead, speaking softly to him. His face was ashen, but dirty. A large cut was slashed across his cheek and his white blond hair was a mess. Hermione did her best to smooth it out.  
_

_She would not forgive herself if he didn't make it.  
_

_Silently wishing that the potion would hurry up, she took another wet cloth and dabbed the slash on his cheek gently, careful not to cause too much pain to wake him up. She thought of how her world would change if she lost this young man...No! She was with Ron now. She had loved Ron for at least a year, even if it was secretly. She couldn't change back so drastically...  
_

_She gasped as she smelt the familiar fumes from her potion, signaling that it was ready to serve..._

* * * *

"Ah, Drakie," Pansy moaned as she slipped into the bed next to him.

Draco Malfoy took off his glasses and set the book down on his lap.

"Why don't you take break, love," she continued in a soft voice.

Draco sighed.

It was a Sunday night, the end of the day that was meant for rest. Instead, Draco had made himself busy preparing for a case for the afternoon the next day.

Draco Malfoy was a lawyer, in aid to help Magical beings from being prosecuted. Even if his fees were expensive, paying for his two holiday homes in Taihiti(2) and Seychelles(1), he was a very good lawyer, one of the best.

His marriage to Pansy Parkinson, however, had pleased his parents immensely. Draco had known that Pansy had loved him during their time at Hogwarts and he even considered her for a future partner after...

Draco shook his head slightly and pinched he bridge of his nose gently. He'd prefer not to think about it.

He put his book on the bedside table after inserting a bookmark, and folded up his glasses neatly on top of it. He also picked up a ring from the table that was glinting in the candlelight. He slipped in on his right middle finger before snuffing out the candle and settling down in bed.

Pansy voiced her happiness with a quiet moan, and laid her dark head on his bare chest, her hands placed neatly beside her head. Draco lay on his back, shadows from the curtained window dancing on his pale skin.

He kept on twisting the ring on his finger. It was copper red, manipulated it into a bold lion. It was not of his family's insignia, but from whom it came, he had not spoken to in twelve years...

_The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, was probably the most welcoming sight yet. He wished at that moment that he could wake up to such a sight each and every day.  
_

_"Oh my goodness!" The wonderful sight of Draco's eyes cried, bringing a faint smile to his face. "I never expected it to be working this soon! I can't believe it actually worked! It's been three years since I last made it, I can't even remember what level I got for it. No doubt Professor Snape gave me something way below my standard - "  
_

_"'mione," Draco murmured softly, stopping Hermione's babbling.  
_

_"Oh my goodness," Hermione repeated softly, cupping his pale face with her hands, her big brown eyes boring into his cold ones. "How are you feeling?" she asked in hushed tones.  
_

_Only then did Draco feel the sting on his cheek, the incredible pain that he felt in his back and on his right knee. "I'm feeling great," he lied softly, his smile widening slightly. _

_For a moment, they looked in each other's eyes...Hermione broke it, her cheeks turning a light pink. _

_She turned her attention to a brown satchel, rummaging in it to keep herself from getting into another awkward situation.  
_

_Draco sat up, wincing once or twice and bent forward to relieve his back a little, trying not to let Hermione show his weakness. Looking around him he asked Hermione, "Where are we? This looks vaguely familiar."  
_

_"We're in the Great Hall, Draco," Hermione said tartly, pulling out a few herbs and a beaker. She began mashing the herbs with a stick. "We're using it as a hospital wing to treat casualties."  
_

_"So it's all over then," Draco whispered so that no one could hear. Straightening his back, he winced once or twice and made an absent noise of pain. Hermione looked up sharply before her eyes became soft and going back to her task.  
_

_Draco looked around him again, noticing the rejoicing ones, relieved that the war was over. He also saw the ones that cried over immobilized bodies. He saw the Weasley family huddled around an unmoving body. Most of them bore grim expressions, or tears. If the body was alive or dead, Draco did not know: his face was being turned aside by a firm yet familiar hand._

_Hermione was taking a flat stick and was smearing some of her herbal paste onto Draco's cheek. He grimaced, struggling to keep his emotions under control: Draco and Hermione were close, so very close. He could smell the perfume under the blood and grime on her skin. He felt her breath on his face as she patted the gauze in to place and secured it with some plaster. Each touch on his face stirred up memories that took place in a dimly lit, empty classroom...  
_

_She drew her hand away. Draco resisted the urge to grab it. He looked into her eyes again, very serious. He knew that nothing would ever happen ever again between them, so he had to make sure that she wouldn't forget about him.  
_

_"Here," Draco whispered gently. He took off a ring from his right forefinger and placed it in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "Take at as a reminder. Of us."  
_

_Hermione's eyes widened, filling with tears as she looked down at the ring: it was silver, thick and heavy, ingrained with a serpent. _

_Then she, too, took off a ring on her finger: a red copper one with a lion in its main form and placed it in Draco's hand. She rested her head on his shoulder, finding the familiar crook between his neck and his thin but comfortable shoulder.  
_

_"Never forget me," he said softly.  
_

_"I promise," she whispered back._

Go ahead. Cry. I dare you.

Okay, you don't have to. But this is the end of the fanfic. I wanted to end it with a kind of a sad ending, cos my readers on dA didn't want a char to die, but they did want to have Hermione and Draco to have babies and get married. Not in that order.

I really don't like writing or reading such fics, unless it's fantastically written. So, I decided to not let them die, but have them have separate partners, and only have memories of another.

Well, hope you liked it. Read and review PLEASE!

Enjoy!

– for Nicole Upfold, who will never read this fic purely because of the pairing. She's not really a fic reader. But I have a plan...hee hee hee...

- For Marky Marc, my Marc, who is currently in Seychelles atm, and waiting for him to come back so I can visit :D. Miss you!


End file.
